Augmented Reality (AR) technology combines a live view of a real-world, physical environment with computer-generated imagery. Information about the real world environment can be stored and retrieved as an information layer which can be overlaid on the live view and interacted with by a user. Despite strong academic and commercial interest in AR systems, many existing AR systems are complex and expensive making such systems unsuitable for general use by the average consumer.